


Wild is as Wild Does

by jynx, snarkasaurus



Series: Servants of the Ring [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Dubious Consent, M/M, Multi, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:38:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkasaurus/pseuds/snarkasaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin knows he has to bring the boys on the Quest to Erebor. The problem is, can they control themselves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild is as Wild Does

**Author's Note:**

> Reason for Dubcon: the scene is at the end. The character in question is half asleep, but aware enough that if he wanted to stop what happens, he could.

Dwalin shut the door to the room Thorin used for meetings and crossed his arms over his chest. “You need to take the boys with us to Erebor,” he said. “We’re going to need all the help we can get and you know as well as I do that having them will be very helpful.”

Thorin wanted to snarl. They were too young, too unpredictable, too unstable to bring with them. It was dangerous. And he wasn’t entirely sure he meant for the boys. “And how do you propose to feed them?” he asked. “They glut themselves with blood every chance they get, with no regard for anything.” Even as he said it, he knew it was unfair and untrue, but dammit, bringing them would put everyone in danger.

“We teach them, like we’ve taught them anything else,” Dwalin said. “Teach them to survive on the barest minimum. They already know when to stop, they just don’t care. So we make them care.”

“How? What do they have to care about any more?” Thorin asked, despair coloring his tone. “They care about blood and sex.”

Dwalin arched a brow. "Right, all they care about. Because they only go after those who speak out against you. Because they've never tried to kill us. They still come to Dis for affection and to Balin and me for advice. Clearly this means they only care about blood and sex." He gave Thorin an unimpressed look. "When did you lose your senses?"

Thorin glared at Dwalin, but he couldn’t say anything. His friend was right. “Do you really think it is the best course of action to take them with us? To train them properly? It’s been years since they were...changed. Do you think they can actually learn?”

"We'll never know until we try," Dwalin said. "I think they will do whatever we ask them to do if it means they can come with us. Besides, do you want to try and leave those two behind? They'd track us down and sit on us until we agreed they could come."

Thorin snorted, staring at the fire. “Or possibly eat whoever tried to stop them.” He sighed. “Are they getting better or worse, Dwalin? I can’t tell...”

"Better," Dwalin said. "They're completely wrapped up in each other but they have kept up with their weapons work. I have noticed that they only indulge when they can get away with it. That is a common occurrence these days. They tend to only make a mess four out of seven days." Dwalin tugged on his beard absently. "If we can get it through to them, I think we should be fine."

Thorin continued to brood into the flames. He knew Dwalin was right; they needed the boys. They needed their cunning and strength, and really, if for no other reason, they needed their ability to kill just about anything in their path. He was just worried. Worried for the company, worried for the boys, worried for the world at large when the power and terror that were Fili and Kili as Dark creatures was unleashed upon it.

“What is the first step, then, Dwalin?” he eventually asked. “Teaching them to control their temper? Their feeding?”

"The feeding should be the first," Dwalin said. "If they cannot live on a limited blood supply then the rest of it isn't worth the effort." Dwalin continued to stroke his beard. "We are going to have to teach them how to take blood from others, those in the company who would be able to both sustain them and fight at a possibly diminish capacity. I am more than willing, Balin would as well but I am unsure if he could handle the stress."

"I will feed them," Thorin said without hesitation. "It is possible Gandalf will know a way to help them, too." He looked at Dwalin. "Do you believe they can do it?"

"I think they can and that we owe them chance to try," Dwalin said. He had a horrible feeling that dealing with Thorin was actually the easy part of this battle and the real fight would be with the boys. "Do you think we should have Dis present while we discuss this with the lads?"

Thorin snorted. "Probably. If there is one person they still listen to, it's their mother."

:::

Fili and Kili were sitting on the floor in front of their mother's fireplace, curled up against and into each other as they watched the three adults. Dis was sipping mulled wine, obviously in strong support of the idea, as was Dwalin. Thorin had a worried line between his eyes but he was also resolute.

"But..." Kili said, his chin on Fili's shoulder, "what if we don't want to drink from you?"

"Animals won't sustain you, not alone or for long term. We tried that when you were first changed," Thorin said.

"So we'll feed from those we find on the way," Fili said, stroking Kili's side.

"This can't be the only way," Kili said, looking at Dis.

"It is," Dis said. "I know neither of you want to but it is the only option available to us. You must both see how little you can survive on and you must learn to drink from Dwalin and Thorin."

"You can't be certain we will run into anyone you can eat either," Dwalin said. "Orcs, goblins, those you won't be able to stomach."

Fili wrinkled his nose at the thought. "So we must starve ourselves now, to find out how long it will take us to become too weak, and then determine how little blood we can take and still be at full strength, correct?"

Thorin grimaced at the thought that they were starving themselves, but he supposed that wasn't all that far off. He leaned forward. "We have time," he said. "You don't have to do it suddenly."

"But that would be the best way, wouldn't it?" Fili asked.

"We did just eat very well," Kili said. "Not as much as we have before but comfortably."

Fili stroked Kili's back as he watched the others thoughtfully. "We should try now."

"You would both...?" Kili asked, looking at Dwalin and Thorin. They nodded. "And you are willing to possibly have to stop work while we figure this out?"

"We are," Thorin said.

Fili was quiet for a long moment. "Why are you willing to do this?" He asked. "You think of us as little more than children to be controlled, animals to be trained."

Thorin protested. "You are my nephews! Sons of my heart, my heirs!"

"We were," Fili said. "We are no longer among the living. We are no longer your heirs. Every day some new whisper reaches us of the demon princes of Durin. You do nothing about them. You do not think of us as dwarves any longer."

Thorin could not answer, not a word. He knew they were right.

“We can change all of that with this quest,” Dwalin said. “You’d be proving everyone wrong, all those naysayers, because you’d be going as princes of Erebor, as those of Durin’s blood. You think any of those mongrels are going to sign up for this quest? No, they’re going to sit in their comfy homes and wag their tongues. You’re better than they are.”

“Says who,” Fili asked flatly.

“Fili,” Dis said, getting up and going over to her children, kneeling in front of them. “You always wanted to go to Erebor when you were a child. Has that changed?”

Fili stayed silent for a moment and shook his head.

“The only reason you’re really here is because you need us,” Kili said, tipping his head so it rested against Fili’s. “Us, like this. That’s why you’re doing this.”

Thorin sighed. "I wish I could tell you otherwise. I wish I could say that you are wrong, that we could do it without you, and that we would succeed. That's just not true, though. We need you, as you are, to protect us, to defend us--"

"To kill for you," Fili said.

Dwalin refused to show how sick that made him that it was true. They needed the boys' emotionless, clinical approach to life. "Yes," he said quietly.

Fili looked stubborn and Kili looked considering. The two were twined close together as Dis gently stroked their hair. Dwalin had no doubt the two were talking in the way that only they could, through little tiny gestures and tilts of head and eyes.

Kili nuzzled Fili and hid his face against his neck, obviously willing to let Fili decide these things for the both of them.

"Will you let us do things our way?" Fili asked. "Without interference?"

There was a moment of hesitation but Thorin nodded. “Without interference.”

"Then we will be your princes once more."

Kili smiled at them from Fili’s shoulder. “Now what?” he asked. “We stop feeding until we can’t take it anymore?”

“As cruel as it might seem,” Thorin said. He knelt down next to his nephews and reached out, setting a hand on their shoulders. “We’ll do this at your pace.”

Fili gave Thorin a slight smile that didn't really reassure at all. "You may come to regret that."

::::

Fili lay flat on his back, staring at the night sky. It had been two weeks since they had gorged, since Thorin had asked them to learn to temper themselves. All he could think about was the thick, sweet taste if blood, what it smelled like, how much it aroused him. "I'm hungry," he whispered to the night.

Kili curled up against him, head lying against Fili’s shoulder. “Me too,” he mumbled, an arm wrapped around his stomach. “It hurts. I don’t even want to fuck. Don’t have the energy.” He felt like his limbs were weighted down with iron ore and he was sluggish. He closed his eyes and tiredly nibbled on one of Fili’s braids.

Fili felt like he was moving through water, reaching up to pat Kili’s arm. “I think we’ve hit the point where we have to feed,” he said. His voice felt slow and thick, too. Could a voice feel?

Kili made a noise in the back of his throat. He was starving, needing to feed so bad, but unable to dredge up the will to get up and find food. He just wanted to stay here with Fili, lying with him, but knew they couldn’t. Thankfully they weren’t very far from home and that Dwalin and Thorin had taken to keeping an eye on them when it they had made it past the first week and then gone into the second week. If they stayed where they were eventually someone would find them.

Eventually.

Fili didn’t move. He didn’t care how hungry he was. He couldn’t move. Maybe a rabbit would wander by. If he could catch it. That would be moving, though, and the thought made him tired.

Thorin was looking for the boys. He suspected they had come this way, but he hadn’t seen them in a while. He was concerned, since it had been so long since they fed, and they had started looking sluggish. “Fili? Kili?”

Kili heard him but didn’t move. He could hear something, someone, someone with a pulse and a heartbeat, someone big. He could hear blood moving, hear the gush of the heart pumping it. His fangs hurt and he curled closer into Fili. He let out a tiny whimper, his fangs scraping useless against Fili’s leathers.

Thorin followed the whimper, the softest of sounds, and he had a bad feeling. “Boys?” he called quietly, and came across them in a small clearing. “Oh boys.”

Fili didn’t bother moving, beyond tightening his arm slightly around Kili. He couldn’t.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Thorin asked, dropping down next to them and stroking Kili’s hair. Their lethargy, their stillness disturbed him. This wasn’t predatory stillness, this was nearing death. This was something he couldn’t fathom. They needed to feed.

He realized with a jolt that he was going to have to do it. He couldn’t get them back, and getting someone else here was its own kind of worry. “Tell me what to do,” he said.

Kili leaned into Thorin’s touch, letting his uncle move him away from Fili. He fought to open his eyes and tilted his head to weakly scrape his fangs against Thorin’s vambrace. The leather was too thick and Kili too weak but he hoped his uncle understood. Thorin did, tugging Kili against him and fumbling his vambrace off and rolling up his sleeve. He grabbed a knife and grit his teeth, slicing the skin and pressing his bleeding wrist to Kili’s mouth.

This was not the way he wanted to do this. He had no idea if he would be able to keep the boys from drinking him dry, especially not as hungry as they obviously were. Kili sucked at his wrist, fangs out but not in Thorin’s skin, as he drank. After a moment he turned his head away, licking his lips and reaching out for Fili. He was still weak, shaking, in Thorin’s hold.

Thorin, though, understood, and let Kili crawl over to Fili. He moved to his other nephew, leaning over him and pressing his still bleeding wrist to Fili’s mouth.

Fili couldn’t swallow right away, couldn’t suck. Blood slowly filled his mouth, teasing him, until he finally worked up the energy to swallow. And then again. Slowly, he took four more swallows before turning his head away.

Thorin covered the wound with his hand, putting pressure on it. He watched the boys curl into each other, and wondered if they had pushed them too far.

Kili nuzzled into Fili tiredly, sucking on his fangs, as he watched Fili begin to look a little better. He was still hungry. It took him a moment but he raised his head and looked at Thorin. Their uncle looked worried, watching them closely. Kili reached out and weakly tugged at Thorin’s shirt, his hand barely forming into a loose fist around it.

“Do you need more?” Thorin asked.

Fili made a soft, affirmative noise. Kili watched him, his eyes gone wide and black. Thorin ran his hand first over Kili’s hair and then Fili’s. They looked better, Kili’s strange eyes tracking him a little easier, but they were still sluggish. Thorin leaned down to kiss them both on the forehead.

“I’ll get you something to hold you over while I get Dwalin,” Thorin said.

::::

Dwalin pulled his wrist back from Fili, leaving him to Thorin to feed now. They had gotten the boys back inside, and Dwalin had given Fili some blood, so that he and Thorin had given the same amount. They had to test this the same as possible.

He went around the bed to Kili’s side, holding his hand over the slice in his skin to keep it from bleeding for the moment, and sat next to the other. Kili’s eyes were still completely black and Dwalin had to wonder if they would ever go back to normal. He offered his wrist to Kili and stroked his hair as Kili sucked and licked at the wound, keeping his fangs away.

He was surprised the boys hadn’t grabbed either of them and tried to drink their fill. It was instinct, wasn’t it, the urge to feed and kill? But the boys were fighting it.

Thorin stroked Fili’s hair as he fed. It was instinct; he couldn’t help it. They seemed...young, in a way they hadn’t since they were actually young boys. Their eyes were black, and they were feeding on blood--Fili’s tongue dragged over the cut on his wrist, as if to punctuate the point--but they were. Well. They were still his boys.

Fili’s eyes fluttered closed as he fought hard against the urge to bite, take, and have without care. It helped to have Kili next to him, to know that it was Thorin he fed from, but the urge kept rising in sharp, desperate waves. He whimpered, and fought with himself some more.

Thorin hurt for the struggle he could see in Fili’s face, and almost without thinking, started singing to his boys, the way he had when they were children.

Kili, seconds from sinking his fangs into Dwalin’s wrist, hesitated before withdrawing them. He let go of Dwalin’s wrist, nuzzling the skin there as he listened to Thorin singing. He was still hungry but he felt stronger, less sluggish and tired. This was about limitations, after all, and he wanted to see if he would be okay with the small meal he had been given.

He sat up and crawled into Dwalin’s lap, the big warrior chuckling softly and moving to make it more comfortable for him, and rested against him, one hand in Dwalin’s beard with his head on his shoulder. He listened to Thorin, remembering how his uncle used to sing them to sleep. It was a good memory.

Fili, too, responded to the song, pulling back from the edge of desperate need. It wasn’t enough, he could _feel_ that it wasn’t enough, but at the same time, he had enough to move, get control, calm back down. He let go of Thorin’s wrist, and relaxed back into the bed fully. Fili let the sound of the song wash over him and help him regain control.

Thorin kept singing, not even really sure of what song he’d picked. Fili’s tension was slowly leaching back out of him, and Kili was...his eyes were slowly returning to normal. His boys were coming back.

Kili hummed softly along to the song, not quite remembering the words. He watched Fili relax, wanting to attach himself to his brother and never let go, but he was comfortable. He remembered before, during hunts when they were much younger, how Dwalin would play willing chair and heater. Thorin had always felt too...imposing for Kili to pull it off on him very often, but Dwalin was more approachable and far more likely to let Kili do whatever. Thorin was Fili’s teacher, but Dwalin had been Kili’s.

Thorin let his hand rest on Fili’s chest while his boy worked to regain control. He heard Kili humming and looked over at him. He smiled, and reached out with his other hand, gently stroking back some of the hair from his face. He finished his song, and went quiet, studying Kili.

“Thank you,” Fili croaked, slitting his eyes open to look at Thorin and Dwalin.

Thorin looked back at him. “No thanks are necessary,” he said quietly. “You are...” he hunted for the words, aware that they were probably at their most vital at this point. “You are the sons of my heart, and I have not treated you as I should.”

“You haven’t,” Kili said. “You’ve done your best to ignore us. We didn’t ask for this to happen to us and you’ve been punishing us for it.”

Thorin shook his head. “I wasn’t punishing you,” he said. “Not intentionally. I was punishing myself. I let this happen to you, let you be changed and turned into what you are, and it was my guilt, I thought, to bear. I couldn’t see what it was--” He cut himself off, determined to be honest. “No. I didn’t want to see what it was doing.”

Fili didn’t move, just watched Thorin. “This is the first time you’ve spoken to us directly in years.”

“Mom and Dwalin have been there for us,” Kili added. “Through everything. It hasn’t been easy on us, Uncle, and we’ve missed you.”

Thorin bowed his head. This hurt more than the original loss of Erebor. Differently. Agonizingly. “I have no right to ask you to forgive me for what I’ve done to you,” he whispered.

“You’re right, you don’t,” Fili said simply.

Kili crawled out of Dwalin’s lap and reached out to lay his hands on Thorin’s head. “You don’t have the right,” he agreed. “But we are still family. We’re still going to help you with Erebor.” Kili kissed Thorin’s cheek. “We can try?” he offered. “To forgive.”

Thorin closed his eyes. “Thank you,” he said. “Thank you.”

:::

Fili was starving. They’d had tiny meals. They’d starved themselves in between the tiny meals. And he. Was. Hungry. He watched the room from the shadows, listening to see who insulted the line of Durin, who spoke against Thorin or against his brother, see who deserved to die. He could make a meal of them. He had to eat. Had to take all the blood he could into him. He needed it.

“I’d fuck that,” a nameless dwarf said. “Who cares what they say, that prince’s ass is fine.” Fili perked up at that, watching the speaker curiously. He was a dwarf Fili had seen before, someone who had watched Kili practice his archery often. “I bet he’s got a tight ass. I’d shove my cock in him and keep him begging for days.”

Fili smiled, listening as the dwarf continued to say all the things he’d do to Kili if he ever got his hands on that sweet piece of ass.

“You’re an idiot if you think you have a chance,” another dwarf finally said. “You’d never get near him. Prince Fili would kill you before you could even speak.”

The would-be lover scoffed.

Fili knew he had found his meal. He waited, watching as the dwarves finished their ale and meal, the dwarf continuing to talk about Kili, about his mouth, his ass, his hands. Some of his companions left early, not wanting to be seen with such an obvious idiot, while others tried to talk the other dwarf into shutting up.

Fili would be patient, would wait until he could grab his meal. He would make him suffer for even thinking about touching what did not belong to him. Once the dwarf had left, Fili stalked his prey, keeping to the shadows and watching, waiting, until the dwarf had stumbled to the edge of the woods to relieve himself.

Fili moved up behind him, silent as a ghost, smirking when the dwarf didn’t even notice him. “You covet what is not yours,” he murmured. The spike of terror was heady, and whet his already sharp appetite. He smirked when the dwarf screamed and spun, pissing on his trousers.

“What? Who? Why?” he spluttered, staring at Fili with wide eyes that rapidly filled with pure terror. “Oh, Mahal.”

“Mahal cannot save you now,” Fili said, and swooped, biting into the dwarf’s neck with no care for anything but the blood pounding just below the surface.

The dwarf flailed, trying to push Fili away, but he was too hungry and his fangs were deep in the other’s throat. The dwarf weakly struggled and ceased as Fili continued to drink. He could feel his eyes fading from black into normal. He drew back just enough, leaving a tiny bit of blood left in the dwarf’s body and dropping him to the ground. He wasn’t sorry he’d killed him, wasn’t apologetic in the slightest. The dwarf needed to die.

“Fili,” Dwalin said.

Fili turned, looking at Dwalin, raising a hand to wipe the blood from his mouth. “Dwalin.”

“What happened?” Dwalin asked, squatting down by the body.

“He coveted what was not his,” Fili said. “And I was very, very hungry.”

Dwalin looked up at him, noting the eyes that were mostly normal, but still tinged a little more black than they should be. “And now?”

“I could still feed on half a dozen dwarves,” Fili told him blandly.

“And will you?” Dwalin asked, as calm as he could.

Fili licked his hand, chasing the last of the blood. “No.”

Dwalin cleared his throat. “We should take you back to your brother. He’s been looking for you.”

Fili nodded and, with one last glance at the dead dwarf, followed Dwalin back inside.

:::::

Kili slipped through the woods, hunting. He didn’t know whether he was hunting for game or for prey--he had his bow, but he was so hungry that it was distracting--but he did know that he had to keep moving. If he didn’t, he would lose control, and that’s what this test was all about. Whether they could control themselves enough to be included on the Quest to Erebor.

A flicker of movement to his left caught his attention, and his focus snapped to it. Keen, predatory eyes saw another flick of movement, and he realized it was a doe with her fawn walking through the woods. Kili struggled with himself momentarily before letting them go. He needed to kill, and it was mattering less what, exactly, he took down.

He heard a twig snap and twisted, arrow pointed at another target. These were hunters, two of them, and Kili could hear their blood. He was so hungry. He let his bow and quiver hit the ground and turned. That was what he needed to kill, both of them. He needed them more than he needed anything else in the world.

He moved through the forest, not realizing how fast he was moving until he’d grabbed both dwarves by the neck and knocked them into the trees. He dropped them both to the ground and followed them. He kept his hand on the other and growled, his mouth open and his fangs aching. He sank his fangs into one of the dwarf’s throat, hardly caring as he grabbed and ripped. He drank the gushing blood, fixing his mouth over the gaping wound. He kept his hand on his other prey, drinking everything he could, hungry. He wanted so much, needed so much.

Thorin was looking for Kili. He had lost track of him, and had the sinking feeling that doing so was going to result in death. The boys had been going for nearly a month now with this test. Dwalin had pointed out the signs of strain that Thorin, too, had noticed. Things were going to come to a head.

He heard growling, and moved toward it. Instinct kept him moving slow and silent until he could see what he had to deal with. The sight that met his eyes was brutal. Kili was covered with blood. The two dwarves were very, very obviously dead, one literally, one about to be. As he watched, Kili removed his mouth from one and surged to his feet, pinning the other dwarf to the tree as he latched on to him. He kept the dwarf held against the tree and fed.

Thorin wanted to be appalled. He was sad, yes, but he wanted to be appalled. He couldn’t be, though. They had driven the boys to this, asking them to control their urges enough that they were on the edge of starvation. This, clearly, was the result of two weeks of full deprivation, followed by small meals. The answer was that it wasn’t enough.

He waited until Kili had finished before approaching him, making obvious noise as he did, not wanting to have Kili deem him as a threat or a meal. Kili watched him, eyes fading from black to normal brown, and then down at the dwarves at his feet.

"It will look like a wild animal," Thorin said.

Kili licked his lips. "I was hungry," he said.

"We'll come up with a better idea," Thorin said. He reached out and tugged Kili into a hug, stroking his hair, uncaring of the blood he was getting on his clothes. "Did you come to hunt?"

Kili nodded and looked around. "I dropped my bow back that way," he said, gesturing.

"I'll get it," Thorin said. "Will you...?" He looked at the dwarves. Kili nodded and crouched down to finish savaging the last dwarf.

By the time Thorin had the weapon and returned to his nephew, Kili had finished making it look as though an animal had attacked. He offered them back to Kili. “Do you still wish to hunt?”

Kili gave him a long look. “I am still hungry,” he answered. “But not so ravenous I can’t control myself.”

Thorin stroked his beard, frowning thoughtfully. “Let us hunt,” he said slowly. “Animals. You can feed from them.”

“They will not sustain us.”

Thorin shook his head. “I remember.” It was one of the first things they had tried with the boys. They had required the boys to take blood from nothing but animals. By day five, they had been feral, throwing up everything they took in, and by day seven, Dwalin had taken them out and pointed them at an enemy group of dwarves. They had decimated the whole group. “They may be able to supplement your meals, though. If they can, we may succeed yet.”

Kili gave him a long look and nodded before melting into the shadows and brush as he went hunting. Thorin sat on a fallen tree branch and brought out his pipe. He smoked as he waited, thinking. Animals to supplement, bigger meals...they should try that. Maybe that way they would succeed.

Kili came back not too much longer with a string of rabbits. He offered three of them to Thorin and kept three for himself.

"Me and Fili," Kili said. "He's hungry too."

Thorin stood, knocking the ember out of his pipe and tucking it away. He took the three rabbits and slung them over his shoulder. "You should have told us you were getting too hungry."

"Too hungry?" Kili asked. "What's that mean? How is that different from hungry in general?"

"The type of hungry that makes you lose control," Thorin said. "We know you and Fili can resist enough to the point of starvation but you hit a point where you are too hungry to do anything but feed."

Kili considered that. “So we need to tell you if we feel ourselves getting so hungry that we are going to lose control?”

Thorin wondered where all of their emotion had gone; if it was a part of what had happened to his boys. “That’s the idea,” he said. “You don’t take much from us. We can give you more. But we need to know you need it.”

Kili nodded. “Should we tell you what animals we eat?”

“Yes,” Thorin said, managed no hesitation. “So we know how much you need.”

"Like the amount we drink?" Kili asked curiously, head tilted to the side. "What we drink normally or what we need to not attack anyone."

Thorin shook his head. "What do you think, Kili?"

Kili stuck his tongue out at him and kept walking. Thorin stared, a tiny smile quirking his lips, and watched as his nephew stomped forward and promptly tripped and fell on his face.

:::

Fili stared at the rabbit. “You want me to eat bunnies,” he said flatly.

Dwalin snorted. “Or deer or anything else you can catch, I would guess,” he said. He glanced at Kili, who was sitting solemnly still, twigs still in his hair.

Kili looked up at Fili and cocked his head to the side. “We used to eat bunnies before anyway.”

“That’s different,” Fili said, nudging the rabbit with his foot.

“Not really,” Kili said. He got up and draped himself over Fili, nuzzling him and scratching him with the twigs and other things caught in his hair. “Besides. We need to try this. Be honest about how much we really need. We don’t want to kill Uncle and Dwalin accidentally, do we?”

Thorin raised an eyebrow, somehow not flinching. “Personally, I’d rather you didn’t kill us accidentally or intentionally,” he said.

Fili grinned at him. “But what if you insult us?”

Dwalin gently cuffed the back of his head. “I am still bigger than you, boy.”

“But we have fangs,” Kili said, showing off his to Dwalin. He made a mock dangerous face and meeped softly when Fili knocked him over and onto the floor. He pouted up at Fili.

“I don’t like rabbits,” Fili said. “They taste wrong.”

Kili shrugged. “They work for me.”

“You two share similar minds,” Fili said.

“So should we hunt you lions?” Kili asked from the floor, making himself comfortable.

Fili growled and launched himself off the chair and onto his brother.

Thorin rolled his eyes as they wrestled. He looked over at Dwalin. “Children. They’re little more than children,” he remarked.

Dwalin snorted. “They’re Durins. There’s little difference.”

Fili flattened Kili to the floor. “I’m not eating rabbits.”

Kili leaned up and nipped the tip of Fili’s nose. “No?” he asked. “Why not?” He squirmed under Fili teasingly, enjoying being pinned with Fili all snarly.

Fili squirmed. “Theffu..” he mumbled, trailing off.

Thorin raised his eyebrows. “What?”

Fili growled, upset at being forced to confess something. “Their fur gets caught in my teeth.”

“I could feed you,” Kili said coyly from under him.

Fili leaned down and kissed him hard.

“We’ll save that option for later,” Thorin said, clearing his throat. "Fili, surely you can find some animal that you’re willing to feed from?”

Fili eyed his uncle. “You mean besides idiot dwarves?"

“Yes. Besides idiot dwarves.”

Fili heaved a sigh, rolled off Kili, and sprawled on his back. “ _Fiiiiine._ ”

“We can’t eat a lot of them,” Kili pointed out from where he lay on the floor, utterly uninterested in moving as he started to pick out the stuff in his hair. “Will you be okay with us coming to you when we start getting too hungry?”

Dwalin watched him, arms crossed. “That was the deal we had in the first place.”

“That was more to see how little we could survive on,” Fili said. He turned onto his side and helped work a twig out of Kili’s hair. “We can survive on very little but we won’t be very sane.”

“We’re not sane now,” Kili said.

“We are very sane,” Fili said.

“Too sane?” Kili asked, whining as Fili pulled some of his hair out with the twig.

“Not sane enough,” Thorin said.

“The point being,” Dwalin said, “we agreed to feed you. That was not limited.”

Fili grumbled and continued picking twigs and leaves out of Kili’s hair. “We’ll hold you to that,” he said after a moment.

:::

Thorin woke to the feel of something on his legs as something else lay on his chest. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking at the sight of Kili and Fili draped over him and looking exceptionally pathetic. Both the boys’ hair were tangled and they looked tired, their eyes not quite right.

“Is it morning?” Thorin asked, his voice rough from sleep.

Kili nuzzled his hip from where he was draped across his legs. “No,” he said, drawing out the vowel.

Thorin was disoriented enough to merely lift the furs and invite the boys under with him. “Why are you here?” he asked, curling an arm around each of his boys.

“Hungry,” Fili whispered, pressing his face against Thorin’s chest.

Kili nuzzled in close, hiding his face against Thorin’s hair like he had when a babe. “Hungry,” he echoed Fili.

Thorin raised a hand and rubbed at his eyes. “Did you two write down how long it’s been?” he asked. They had come up with a system, the boys writing down what and when and how much they had had to eat so they could try and figure out what was best for each of them. So far they had realized that Kili ate more and needed more than Fili did, which made a strange sort of sense since Kili had always had the faster metabolism of the two.

Fili nodded and Thorin started carding his fingers through Fili’s loose golden hair. Kili squirmed closer, making a tiny noise in the back of his throat that stopped when Thorin rubbed his shoulder. He closed his eyes, trusting his boys to know when to stop, and yawned.

“Just enough,” Thorin said, “to get through the night.”

Fili’s eyes, starting to bleed black, flicked to his brother. “No, we won’t take much,” he said softly, and shifted in to nuzzle his uncle’s throat. He drew in a deep breath through his nose, to scent the right spot, look for the place where it was the best. He licked over the spot, once, before gently sliding his fangs into his uncle’s skin.

On the other side, Kili did the same, fastening his mouth over the two puncture wounds, and sucking gently. His mouth filled slowly with blood, his barely-there suction aided by Thorin’s own heartbeat. He swallowed, and let it happen again, whimpering softly at how good it tasted.

Thorin was floating in the state of half sleep, and wondering why they didn’t do this more often. It felt good to have his boys in his arms, faces pressed against him, mouths drawing sustenance from his body. His nerves tingled, from his head to his toes. Each draw from one of their mouths centered low in his belly, and he moaned softly when he realized that this was slowly pushing him toward a sexual release.

Kili could smell the change in Thorin and finished drinking, looking at his uncle. He watched him closely as Fili kept drinking and smiled, sinking his fangs back into his uncle's skin and sucking but not drawing blood. He slid his hand down to cup Thorin through his pants.

Thorin arched up against Kili's hand, not quite comprehending what was happening between the endorphins from the feel of fangs and the sleep haze. All he knew was that he felt good and the pressure of a hand felt good and having his boys with him felt good. He could feel his balls tightening, drawing up as he felt the sucking pressure against his neck.

Fili could feel, could taste, the shift in Thorin’s blood. He turned his head enough to see Kili’s hand, and smirked. Of course. He slid his own hand down Thorin’s body, and tangled his fingers with Kili’s. Together, they stroked Thorin through his pants.

Thorin groaned again, dizzy with lust and sleep. He arched into the hands stroking him. He wanted more. He was floating in a sea of blissful pleasure, edged with sharpness from the mouths and teeth and...

Fili bit Thorin again, his fangs a little rougher this time. He sucked, keeping his fangs in place so no blood welled out, unknowingly mirroring Kili.

Thorin groaned, and came, spilling over his stomach and his clothing. His breath hitched as they stroked him. He only knew pleasure.

Kili withdrew his fangs and slid down under the furs, intent on helping their uncle...clean up. He carefully unlaced Thorin's sleeping pants and removed them and his small clothes, curiously licking at Thorin's stomach and his release. It was different than Fili's but not entirely objectionable. He amused himself by cleaning Thorin with his mouth and tongue, tossing the dirtied clothes on the floor before curling up against Thorin's chest with a smug smile.

Fili squirmed over and kissed Kili, chasing the taste. He was curious, too. He liked it. It wasn’t Kili, but it wasn’t bad. He snuggled in against Thorin when he finally released Kili’s mouth, and yawned.

Thorin panted for breath. He honestly wasn’t sure what had happened. He was more awake now than he had been, and he was pretty sure that he had just reacted to his nephews feeding from him as well as stroking his cock. He wanted to be upset by this. Disgusted. Offended.

But, as much as he wanted to, he couldn't help feeling intrigued and wondering. Now wasn't the time, not with his nephews sated and curled tight around him as they dozed off, and maybe later wouldn't be the time either. But he knew his nephews; trying something once did not mean they would not try it again. Maybe the next time he wouldn't be so dazed.

Next time?

Thorin groaned softly, squeezing his eyes closed. Trust his nephews to throw a more oil onto an already raging fire. This was not something any of them needed right now. And yet...he couldn't stop wondering.


End file.
